CraSIness & Mayhem
by Yoshi en Verde
Summary: A RanmaSM Crossover - SI... A group of anfic writers gets stuck at a RanmaSM aniverse...


_ For the timelines: Ranma is some days after the Mouko Takabisha / Shishi Hokoudan incident...   
            Sailor Moon will be placed somewhere between S and Super S. While the outers are already awaken, we  
            won't be seeing any Starlights yet (Maybe towards the half of the fic...).  
  

_ ** *** EXPECT SOME STORYLINE DEVIATIONS AND PROBABLY A WHOLE NEW ONE ***  
  
  
** This fic's final releases can be found at...  
  
- Keishii Senshou's WebSite  
            -- --  
- My Fanfiction.net Profile  
            -- --  
  
And all the drafts are posted at...  
  
- Fanfic Mailing List (FFML)  
            -- --  
- Delphi Forums (Anime & Manga FF)  
            -- --  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Anything in this fic that is not mine is probably copyrighted by somebody else... Like Ranma to Rumiko Takahashi and Sailor Moon to Naoko Takeuchi... I'm just using them to write a fanfic...  
  
The only original characters here are Senshou (One of my invention) and Shad (Obviously of Shad's invention ^_^;)  
  
  
  
    **************************  
  
        CraSIness and Mayhem  
  
        A Ranma/Multiverse Fic  
        by Red Star Dragon  
  
    **************************  
  
        Book I - Prologue  
  
    **************************  
  
  
  
    Somewhere in the UK, on a September's late night, a relative normal boy (If you can consider having ALL the quirks he has normal anyway...) was surfing the web, trying to solve one of his primordial problems...  
  
    "Damn, fanfiction.net is down, I can't get on the FFML and I've read all the new fics on the other fanfic sites I've bookmarked..." Shad sighed depressed "Well, s'pose I gotta go looking for more?"  
  
    Bringing up Google, he debated his choices.  
  
    "Well, I've read a whole truck load of Ranma fics today, but that SI was GOOD! Maybe I should see if I can find some more... Now let's see 'Self Insert Fanfics'..."  
  
    The boy scrolled through all the results, dismissing one by one, until he came to the last webpage  
  
    " 'Fanfictions Self Inserts R Us'. Can you GET any more obvious!? Well, it's the only one left, may as well see what's what..."  
  
      
      
  
    After some minutes (A LOT of minutes... What can I say, The soft needed for this kind of webpage is WAY too big!) and A LOT of imprecations against the Web Site, the PC, the Net, his modem, etc...  
  
    "Great! At last it's loaded! Hmmm... What is this? 'SI Creator Deluxe V1.0: Live your Own SI'!? OK, Riiiight... Aww! What the hell, It might give me some ideas for a fic..."  
  
    "Alright then, let's see... 'Insert Data of Character *WARNING* Character Data might be slightly modified to better blend in a story...' "  
  
    " 'Name'... Shad Forcy"  
    " 'Eyes'... Hmm... Let's go for Gray!"  
    " 'Hair'... Red might be nice..."  
    " 'Height'... 5'7" "  
    " 'Age'... Well, I'll be going for Ranma, so 16 will do..."  
    " 'Special Power'... Now we're talking! Hmm... Were-Sabertooth Tiger! Run Ranma, Run!! Haha!"  
    " 'Special Abilities'... 'NOTE: Extra Abilities may be activated during the SI'... I'll choose 'Neko-ken like Ki Claws' to hurt Genma, 'Energy Blasts' to torch P-Chan aaaaaaand 'Cat Tonge' to communicate with cats... That might be useful..."  
    " 'Primary Series to SI'... Well, NOW it asks... Ranma, Ranma... where are you Ranma... Here!"  
  
      
  
    " 'Choosing posible Fics to SI'... Wow! It even looks were my character wouldn't stick out too much!"  
  
    And after ANOTHER score of minutes...  
  
    "Let's see the results... 'CraSIness and Mayhem'... That's the only one I can choose? 'Red Star Dragon's Ranma/Multiverse  
SI'!?!? No! Not a fic by Red! His fics are PATHETIC!! Wha...? NO! DON'T LOAD!! I DON'T WANT THAT FIC!!! Damn you RED!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?!?!" With a long sigh, Shad accepted his bad luck "Shit..." He breathed with a customary calmness "Might as well go with the flow and see what this ends at..."  
  
      
  
    "These quarter hour Loadings are getting boring..."  
  
      
  
    "*Snore* Uh? Wha...? Oh good, it's finished loading... 'Click the link below to start SI' "  
  
      
  
    " 'Congratulations... Please enjoy your SI...' "  
  
    The monitor started glowing a ghostly shade of green...  
  
    ...and Shad was promptly sucked by it...  
  


* * *

  
    Deep in a wood far from any city, a red haired boy lay in the damp grass. As sunshine seeped through his eyelids, he stired and grogily woke up.  
  
    "Aw... What happened?"  
  
    The teenager tried to get up several times, his body not responding, until he achieved the feat, and stagered to one of the large trees around him, where he leaned for a while.  
  
    "I can't remember anything after the monitor glowed..."  
  
    Then, his mind cleared of the fog clouding it enough to let him realize his current location... A pine forest...  
  
    'A FOREST!?'  
  
    Still a bit dazed, Shad snaped his head one side and another, trying to gain some understanding of the situation. A forest... The nearest forest was MILES away!  
  
    Looking down at himself he noted he was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt with a small WC logo and a leather jacket (On closer inspection it proved to have a Wild Cat inscription, with a picture of a pouncing saber-tooth tiger on the back). This was followed by several minutes of pacing, muttering and cursing, until he finally came up with the perfect response to this situation.  
  
    Composing himself carefully, he closed his eyes, raised his fist and yelled to the sky...  
  
    "WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?!? RED THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"  
    (Ha! Couldn't let the oportunity pass ^_^;;)  
    Followed by incoherent screaming, and dodging, as the mass of birds he had startled tried to bomb him.  
  


* * *

  
    In Nerima, a green-haired ponytailed teenager with a big backpack sneezed. He stopped walking to rub his nose, and look at his surroundings.  
  
    "Somebody must be thinking of me..."  
  
    Opening a map, and reading it, he muttered  
  
    "Lesse... The Tendo dojo must be somewhere around here..."  
  
    Before he could start walking again, a spray of water fell on him, triggering a not very pleseant curse...  
  
    The, now, BIG silver furred wolf growled at the old lady with the laddle and did a feat that the Nerimians would have though impossible for an animal to do, hadn't they seen a certain little black piglet do it many times before... It opened the backpack in the floor, and put the damp clothes in the floor inside a plastic bag, inside said pack. After that, he closed it and lifted it using a strap. All of this with it's muzzle. Then it started moving towards the direction of the Tendo Dojo...  
  


* * *

  
    The grey eyed boy was taken from his rants by a voice nearby (And the last bird that tried to nail him leaving...). It took the other boy to ask him the same question three times (The last time directly yelling at his ear) before Shad even heard him.  
  
    "Excuse me... Do you know the way to Nerima Tokyo?"  
  
    Rubbing his ear, and fighting a sudden feeling of dread that was assaulting him, Shad slowly turned around, to face a boy wearing a yellow shirt and dark green baggy pants, a yellow bandanna in his head and a HUGE backpack lying by his side.  
  


* * *

  
    To say that Ryouga was not a happy teenager (Shad4c: When has he even been one? - RSD: Well, you could think he was happy that time... ah... umm... Okay, you have a good point there...) was an understatement. He had found the perfect... ULTIMATE... technique to defeat Ranma, and yet the bastard had gone and beat him AGAIN. Then he had promptly got lost AGAIN, obviously the coward pigtailed boy's doing, trying to escape from him.  
  
    Currently he was trekking in the middle of a forest he usually frequented, the one next to that BIG sand desert in the middle of the Antartica, when he heard a yell nearby. It sounded somewhat familiar, but couldn't place it, maybe he'd heard it on the radio sometime.  
  
    He walked past some trees, to see the back of a red-haired teenager, who was skulking about some Red guy...  
  
    He paused... Then realization struck him (Actually it was this BIG tree branch that fell and hit him HARD in the back of his head... However, being the boy one Ryouga Hibiki, it didn't matter because of two reasons: First, he almost didn't feel it... And second, there wasn't a brain or anything in there that the branch could really damage...)  
  
    Finally a kindred spirit, someone that UNDERSTOOD him. Sure, he wasn't blaming Ranma, but he was sure that would come in time. He'd help him.  
  
    With this in mind, he approched the figure...  
  
**[End of 'CraSIness and Mayhem' Book I - Prologue]  
[Started: 18/08/2003]  
[This Release: 22/02/2004]  
  
** Author Notes:  
  
I want to thank Shad4c (my Helper/Pre-Reader/Co-Writer on this fic)for his help on this project... Without him, this idea would not have seen the light, or would have been so bad that not even an MST would have been written about it ^_^... 


End file.
